the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Cunning / House of Suspicion
House of Cunning / House of Suspicion is an upcoming Season 3 episode of House of Anubis.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/house-of-anubis/309047/ View the Episode Gallery Plot House of Cunning Patricia drags KT into Harriet's room but her and Harriet escape from Patricia. They decide to go hide in the secret room. Patricia runs into the drama room crying. Eddie, Fabian and Alfie follow her to the lockers where she "breaks down" and tells them KT dragged her to the gatehouse. KT arrives and tries to warn the others Patricia is the real sinner but they don't believe her and tell her to go. Meanwhile, Patricia starts acting rude towards Willow (Calling her a hippy and pouring juice over her). KT tells everyone where Harriet is hiding. She takes the boys to see her while Patricia waits back at school, Patricia calls Miss Denby and tells her where Harriet is. They decide to call the mental hospital and bring her back there. Meanwhile, KT runs from the secret room after the boys doubt her and confiscate her key. They chase her outside where Patricia who is walking out of school catches her. KT is locked in her room by Sibuna. There is a PEDDIE moment when Eddie tells Patricia he is proud of her for agreeing to stay in her room to watch KT and he holds her hand. Just as Patricia is about to take KT hostage, Eddie runs into the room with a sleeping bag. He claims he was worried about Patricia and didn't want to leave her alone with KT. Patricia lies to Sibuna the next morning about giving KT breakfast and when Willow walks by the next day she unlocks the door and rescues KT. The Sibunas find the phonograph completely fixed. Meanwhile, the descendeds lead the Sibunas to the next clue. They find a hidden artifact. Eddie catches Patricia talking to Victor. He asks her why and she replies "Oh Eddie, I so wish you hadn't asked me that" House of Suspicion Willow helps Sibuna find the next clue which leads to discovery of finding out that Joy and Willow are related. KT is fed up with no one believing her so she quits the play. Willow takes KT's part in the play. Frobisher is tired no one successfully capturing a sinner so he tries to do it himself. When Frobisher tries to take Mara, he gets caught by Trudy. He tries to take her with him, but she says she has responsiblities here. Trudy tells the kids about meeting him and Sibuna realizes that RFS was in their house trying to get a sinner. Meanwhile, Patricia gets upset about everyone talking about the artifacts without her so her eyes glow red and Fabian sees this. While sibuna rushes to find this artifact (Alfie discovers the artifact), Fabian rushes to find KT. KT tells Victor she is leaving with her Aunt and Victor locks her up tricking her. When Fabian comes to the rescue, he realizes that KT escaped through the window. Fabian also finds KT's package under Patricia's bed. Fabian opens up KT's package and discovers that Patricia is the sinner. Meanwhile, Victor is fed up with Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia. He leads them into the room and the episodes ends with Fabian turning back to look at the door. Cast *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe *Bryony Afferson as Harriet Denby References Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis Category:Episodes